To Train a Queen
by MindaAnn
Summary: Serena lacks when it comes to being a future queen. In hopes to push her to be more, Queen Serenity sends her to Kinmoku, Princess Kakyuu's planet, to resume her training as a princess.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN RELATION TO SAILOR MOON.

This story takes place shortly after Sailor moon Stars

If you have suggestions, PLEASE tell me! Anything and everything helps!

This story takes place shortly after Sailor moon Stars. Usagi will be turning 16. Mamoru is 21-ish.

Queen Serenity stood looking over her daughter as she bounded down the street late to school. On a regular basis, Serenity watched her daughter try to put forth effort into her studies and training. Sadly, while she saw effort put forth by the girl, it was, simply, NOT enough. She loved her daughter, but she also felt love and responsibility towards mankind. Considering that her daughter would one day reign as Queen, Usagi lacked greatly when it came to maturity and responsibility. She would soon be 16, and her reign was very near.

"What to do Setsuna? She is not learning quickly enough. Crystal Tokyo will soon come and she will be left ill-prepared for the responsibility that will be endowed to her."

Setsuna stood a few feet behind the queen and watched the queen's facial expressions change as she watched Usagi. She did agree that Usagi was a little behind from where she ought to be, but it was very obvious that the girl was trying to get it together.

"We have visited her many times and informed her of her need to take on more responsibility. She is trying. Luna is working on her diplomacy and manners and the other Sailor Senshi are training her to the best of their abilities. What more is there we can do?"

Queen Serenity thought of the matter. She had been thinking about it for quite some time now. She had hoped she would not have to resort to what she had in mind, but it was clear that it was becoming her only option.

"I have already spoken to Princess Kakyuu. She has welcomed my desire for Usagi to train on Kinmoku. I hope that the lack of distraction will allow her to focus more."

Setsuna knew the queen was considering this option. She wished it did not come down this, but it was evident that Usagi needed extra help. "I understand. Will you be sending her alone outside the solar system?"

Queen Serenity turned to face Setsuna. A tear trickled down her face, "I know she will be unhappy with this…but, she needs the distance to focus. Princess Kakyuu and I have decided to allow Usagi contact with one Sailor Senshi who will be bound not to say anything to the other Senshi of her progress or condition. I feel Haruka would be the most appropriate. Since she keeps her distance from the rest and won't let emotions get in the way. It will be an emergency contact only."

Setsuna nodded her head in agreement. "It will be done. When do you plan on sending her?"

Queen Serenity turned back to the portal to watch her daughter fall asleep in class once again. "She will leave tomorrow, on her 16th birthday. I will give her a few hours before I send her away to say goodbye to her friends. I will tell her tonight in her sleep of my intentions." Serenity closed her eyes as though in prayer "May she forgive me and see the good in my desire…"

Alright, this is the first chapter of which I think many will follow...I think

Please review...

And I would like to thank the following:

**DavisJes**: let's just say 'What was I thinking?'…Thanks, a billion, for helping with everything. Your improvements make a huge difference.

**Kitkino86**: thank you for the support!

**moon girl 4000**: thank you very much and yes to the people involved


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything related to Sailor Moon. This story is mine though...

Usagi left the school yard with her head hung low

Usagi left the school yard with her head hung low. She felt exhausted. She woke up late; therefore, she was late to school, received detention, and was now late and on her way to meet the girls for a meeting and a burger at the Crown Arcade. She felt exhausted, even more than usual. She was use to having a lack of energy, but the feeling she had today was more than just an acute lack of sleep. It worried her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she opened the door to the Crown Arcade Café and looked for her friends. She immediately spotted Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami sitting in booth. Rei had daggers in her eyes as usual.

"Hey Meatball Head, why are you always late!! You are later today - even for your standards!" Rei was now standing and had her hands on her hips, which was her standard pose when reprimanding Usagi for her lack of punctuality.

Usagi flinched slightly as Rei's decibels escalated. She continued walking at her slow pace and simply slumped down in a chair next to Minako in hopes that she would be a little more relaxed in comparison to the raging pyro on the other side of the booth. Minako simply gave Usagi an endearing look and continued eating her fries.

"Hey Usagi, how have you been? Do you want your usual?" Usagi turned around and was faced with Motoki talking with Mamoru by the counter. She gave Mamoru a loving smile, turned to Motoki and, with as much happiness as her present lack of enthusiasm could muster, stated, "Hi Motoki. I am doing great, but no thank you on the usual." Usagi turned around back to face the girls and was surprised to find the 4 with their mouths open staring at her incredulously.

"What is wrong?" Usagi asked just as perplexed as the girls staring back at her.

Ami placed her hand on Usagi's forehead. "You don't feel warm, so it is not a fever. Are you coming down with something?"

Usagi chuckled at her friends concern and shook her head. "No, I am simply a little tired, that's all. In fact, if there is nothing important to discuss I was wondering if I could possibly go home. I feel really… (yawn), tired." Usagi fought to keep her eyes open, and let out a heavy sigh.

Mamoru stood up and walked over to Usagi. "I am pretty sure the girls would not mind if you wanted to go home. You do look tired. Sleep will do you good."

All the girls smiled back at Usagi and nodded. "Okay Usagi! Any way, we were simply meeting to talk about what you wanted to do for your birthday tomorrow. But we can always do that tomorrow. Go home and when you wake up tomorrow come here and we will be waiting for you."

Usagi was happy for Minako's kind words. She had hoped Minako would help her out, and was glad to see it had worked out okay. Usagi stood up and gave her friends a quick wave. "Thank you guys! I will see you tomorrow then."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Mamoru gave Usagi's arm a slight affectionate squeeze, and looked down on her quietly awaiting her answer. Usagi appreciated his loving concern, and was about to accept his invitation, when her mouth opened up and the opposite words came out. "No thank you. I will not be very good company right now. I am really tired." Usagi stood on her tippy toes and gave Mamoru a small kiss on the cheek. She gave him a smile and walked out of the arcade without another word.

Makoto watched Usagi leave the arcade. "Well, that was strange. She looked so tired. We didn't even do anything last night. Did any of you keep her up late last night?"

All the girls shook their heads no. They all sat quietly as they all wondered why Usagi was tired. Even Mamoru took a seat at the booth, and looked around the table. "Maybe we are overreacting. Let her sleep, and tomorrow she will be in a better mood."

Usagi walked in the front door of her home and into the kitchen to tell her mom she was home.

"How was school Usagi? Did you have a good day? I made some cookies."

Usagi gave her mom a hug. "Thank you, but I am not hungry. I am actually really tired. I think I am going to go sleep, if you do not mind."

Usagi gave her daughter a quick look over. She did not look sad, or sick. She simply looked like there was a void of emotions on her face. 'She must really be tired.' "Yes Usagi. Go ahead; I will keep a plate warm for you just in case you change your mind. Tomorrow for your birthday, I will make your favorite."

Usagi padded off to her room. She gave a small twirl and let herself fall on her back onto the bed. In seconds, she was asleep.

_Later on that night..._

Queen Serenity slowly stirred the sleeping girl from within her dreams. "Usagi I need you to listen."

Usagi slowly pulled her focus onto her mother. "Mother...I am so glad to see you!"

Queen Serenity gave her daughter a hug and kissed her on her forehead. "I am just as happy, if not more, to see you too. Tomorrow will be a big day for you with your birthday."

Usagi gave a little giggle. "I know, I feel like something is going to happen! Like there is something I am forgetting or expecting..."

Usagi sat down with her mother. Usagi looked away from her mother and looked about the room where they were seated. Her mother and her sat in a large room with gold and red coloring. It was a very elegant place and she just noticed it was a place she had never been to before in her dreams with her mother. "Mother, where are we?"

Queen Serenity gave a small sigh. She had brooded over how to approach the situation all day, and when it was finally upon her, it seemed that her daughter would probably want a more direct approach. "Usagi, I have been watching you over the years, even when you can't see me, nor hear me, I am watching. Always making sure you are well taken care of. You were late to school today, were you not?"

Usagi winced a little. Her mother, Serenity, had never scolded her on punctuality before, but it felt worse than when Rei or her instructors were upset. "Yes I was. I simply overslept, but I do try."

Queen Serenity listened with patience. "I know you say you try. I do see a bit more effort now, in comparison to before Beryl's demise, but do you not see where there could be GREAT improvement?" Serenity turned to her daughter and watched the expressions tell her the answers. She continued. "One day, you will be queen. You will not have the luxury then of having those around you push you along to get things done. You will need to do it all on your own. Do you feel that you are prepared or at least preparing yourself for that responsibility?"

Usagi bowed her head in shame. "I should do more. I am trying, it is just so hard. But I am trying, and from this point forward, I will try even harder! I promise." Usagi looked into her mother's eyes hoping for some kindness.

Queen Serenity stared back in to her daughter's eyes. "Usagi, we are currently on the planet Kinmoku."

Usagi felt that name was familiar. Then it dawned on her. "We are here to visit with Princess Kakyuu!"

Serenity gave her daughter a smile and walked to sit next to her daughter on the same seat as her. She lifted Usagi's hand from her lap and tangled Usagi's fingers with those of her own. "I love you dearly. Nothing makes me happier than to see you happy and well. But I came to realize that you are not taking your responsibilities as serious as you ought to. I do not know whether it is a lack of enthusiasm, or too many distractions…I don't know the reason for your attitude and actions. You clearly do not seem to know the reason either."

Usagi watched her mother speak. She knew what her mother was referring to, but she felt her heart flutter and her stomach flipped as her mother continued.

"Usagi, shortly you will be visiting Princess Kakyuu for an extended amount of time. For the rest of your training, I have arranged for you to come to Kinmoku. You will remain here until you have become more responsible, and you have caught up with where you need to be in your studies."

Usagi gasped at her mother's words. She did not know what to say. She simply stared at her mother as though this were not real. She quickly shook her head as though trying to clear it. Usagi picked up her arm and pinched it expecting to wake up.

"Usagi, I am very serious. I am currently in your dreams, but when you wake up, there will be changes. I will allow you to stay for a few hours, but I expect you to be ready to leave tomorrow. You will not be accompanied by anyone."

Usagi opened her mouth to protest. "You can't mean this! I know I have slacked off some in the past, but I can change. I will try harder! I won't go."

"Usagi, think of the people who depend on you. Not just the scouts, or Mamoru, or Chibiusa, but the entire Earth. Are you preparing yourself to take on the responsibilities that will fall on you? Once you are up to par on training and I feel that have enough discipline to do it on your own, then you can return to continue back on Earth. But until that appointed time, I need you to focus. There is no room for compromise."

Usagi watched her mother's eyes harden. She understood her mother was serious and was not going to be persuaded. "For how long am I expected to stay here?"

Queen Serenity was glad that her daughter was not going to protest. "It may be months…, maybe years. That depends entirely on you. Understand that I do this out of love."

Usagi could not look into her mother's eyes. She wiped away the tears that seemed to steadily trickle down her cheeks. After a few minutes of self-pity passed, she felt she could look at her mother without completely loosing it. _'Hopefully accepting this will show her that I am trying and I can stay if not come back sooner.'_ Usagi looked her mother dead in the eyes, and without a single tear replied, "Thank you for the opportunity."

Queen Serenity gave her daughter one last hug and kiss and then everything started to fade.

Hey everyone I hope you like this beginning...

I am working on the next chapter...if you have any thoughts or comments - suggestions please don't hesitate! Let me know. Also please tell me if you have any direction you wish to see the story take...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Haruka lay in bed restless

Haruka lay in bed restless. She felt the presence of someone close by, and abruptly woke up. She shot up ready to attack and immediately stopped in shock. Before her was Sailor Pluto alongside the mist-like presence of Queen Serenity. Haruka froze for a few seconds taking in the unexpected sight. "Queen Serenity, what may I do for you? Is everything okay?"

Queen Serenity held up her hand with the hope to quiet the riled sailor scout in front of her. "Why not dress and come down for a talk?"

Queen Serenity vanished with Sailor Pluto.

Haruka quickly set to dressing to meet with the late visitor. She entered the sitting room downstairs a few minutes later, and found Queen Serenity standing by the window looking out at the moon as in concentration. Neither party said a word. Haruka stood silently waiting for Serenity to speak. When Serenity finally came out of her thoughts, she still did not turn to the bewildered Senshi. "I am sorry to of disturbed you at such a late hour and unannounced. It was never my intention to come at this hour, but I wanted to tell you of the things that will occur within the next 24 hours."

Haruka, when the opportunity presented itself spoke up, "If you are here, then it must be severe. Is the princess okay?"

Sailor Pluto sat down on the elegant sofa in the sitting room and pulled Haruka's arm as in a desire for her to calm down enough to allow the queen to continue. With the gentle pressure, Haruka sat down.

Sesuna created warmth in the conversation. "Please Queen Serenity, have a seat if you like. How may we be of service?"

Serenity turned to the Senshi with a smile and walked around to sit in a chair adjacent to the one Sailor Pluto occupied. "My daughter is fine for the most part. As you may know, she turns 16 today."

Haruka answered, "Yes, the scouts asked us to join them for a little celebration at the park tomorrow. We were planning on attending."

Serenity continued, "I am glad to hear that." She paused to consider her words. "Tomorrow will be the last day before I send my daughter away. She will be leaving to complete her training and grow up in Kinmoku with Princess Kakyuu."

Haruka turned her glance toward Setsuna as though unsure of what to say. "Is there a particular reason for this?"

"Usagi is not progressing as much as I expected her to of done so far. She does not neglect responsibility but she does not take any more on unless it is forced on her. She needs time to grow up and rely on herself without the help of the other scouts."

Haruka wondered why the queen had brought this to their attention. "What part do I play in this?"

"I do not plan on telling the scouts where or how to reach Usagi. I do not want the contact to distract her. At the same time, I need her to have some contact with Earth in case she needs help. You will be the only Senshi allowed contact with her freely. I know how much it will affect her. But, she needs the discipline. I do not want for you to inform the other Senshi of the connection. She should be completely devoted to her studies. If it is necessary, I have allowed a way for you to travel to Kinmoku." With that said, Serenity offered a crystal to Haruka. "It does not have any power other than to communicate with her or go to her. All you have to do is focus on your desired communication."

Haruka took the glowing crystal in her hands. It was warm to the touch and the power within it radiated through every inch of her body.

Haruka contemplated the effects the Queen's choice would have on Usagi and came to the conclusion that the safety of the future Moon kingdom was of greater importance than the current personal happiness of Usagi. "I will follow your decision to the farthest extent possible. Yet, shouldn't at least one of us stay by her side while she is gone?"

The Queen smiled at the two Senshi for reassurance. "With Princess Kakyuu, there will be protection. Not only from the Senshi in that kingdom, but the Starlights will be there to assist. And with the crystal, you will always be a thought away."

Sailor Pluto nodded her head in agreement.

Queen Serenity was satisfied with the short informative meeting. "I will not keep you up any longer. Have a good night and wish my daughter happiness for me."

Haruka stood as Queen Serenity, escorted my Sailor Pluto vanished.

Usagi sat up in bed. She looked over the contents in her room. The clock just turned 10:32 a.m. She let out the breath she had been holding since she woke up and relaxed her shoulders.

'Was it just a dream?' Usagi's eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated the events that took place during her sleep. She could not decipher whether it was truth or tale. She swung her feet off the mattress and stood up.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Through the door Usagi could hear her mother. "Usagi, are you awake? You have friends here to see you."

Usagi wondered who was at the door. Her friends said they would wait for her at the arcade. "I will be right there mom. I just woke up, so tell them I will be down as soon as possible."

Usagi, as quickly as possible, took her shower and got dressed.

She jumped down the stairs by twos and threes and when she came into the living room, she was surprised to see Michiru and Haruka sitting with her mother.

"Yes Mrs. Tsukino, we will take care of her while she is under our care." Haruka looked over at Usagi who stood by the staircase listening to the end trails of the conversation.

All turned to look at Usagi, who simply smiled. "Michiru…Haruka, I am so happy to see you. Why didn't you say you were going to be in town?!"

The three in the living room stood and faced her. Usagi simply launched herself at her two Senshi for a hug. They reciprocated the outward display of affection and smiled down at the girl.

"Happy birthday dumpling!" Haruka had to throw in the nickname of choice.

Usagi beamed up at her friends. "For today, I will let that one slide. What brings you on by? I had no idea you were even in Tokyo?"

Haruka looked down into Usagi's eyes, and with a certain edge to them, replied, "We came to make sure that today goes as well as your mother would want it to."

Usagi looked at Haruka as the meaning of the words dawned on her. 'It was not a dream.'

What she thought was simply a disturbing dream was reality. She composed herself quickly and smiled at Ikuko.

"Thank you! I will see you later on tonight." Usagi walked up to her mother, Ikuko, and gave her a tight hug, lingering for a few moments, uncertain whether it would be a long time until the next hug took place.

Usagi pulled away from the woman who raised her, her mother. Ikuko looked back at her daughter with such sincere love that Usagi once again hated the idea that she lied to the woman repeatedly.

Usagi gave her mother the brightest smile she could muster at the time, considering the circumstances, "May I go for now?"

Ikuko looked into her daughter's eyes, and reached out to her. "Of course, and remember that your family loves you."

Usagi swiftly turned around and walked out the door trailed by Michiru and Haruka.

Usagi walked with the two outer Senshi in silence. She knew there were things that needed to be discussed, but approaching it was still unnerving.

Haruka placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Why don't we take a walk at the park before we head over to meet the group? Michiru has to pick up Hotaru right now and we two will have a few minutes to talk before we go to the arcade."

Usagi nodded back her approval. Michiru departed and the remainder of the walk was in silence. Eventually Haruka started the conversation. "I am sure you understand that I am here not solely because it is your birthday."

Usagi kept her back toward the friend as she overlooked the pond. "I take it my mother has spoken to the you?" Usagi then had the courage to turn around.

Haruka looked straight into Usagi's eyes, "She did. I do not think there is nothing you know that I don't as well. You understand you will be leaving today."

Usagi nodded.

Haruka placed each hand on each of Usagi's shoulders. "Then enjoy today without any thought as to the things that will take place tonight. I will tell the senshi of your departure, so do not make mention of it to the other senshi. Is that clear?"

Usagi once again nodded in agreement before the two began the walk to the arcade to meet with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, but I really wanted this chapter right. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed, and a special thank you to **DavisJes**: let's just say 'What was I thinking?'…Thanks, a billion, for helping with everything. Your improvements make a huge difference.

Also thanks to **Kitkino86 and moon girl 4000**: thank you very much and yes to the people involved

I do not anthing related to Sailor Moon.

Usagi walked into the arcade along with Haruka. The girls were already sitting at a booth talking with Mamoru and Motoki.

Haruka nudged Usagi in a teasing manner with her elbow. "Cheer up dumpling. Remember what I said -- enjoy today. How do you want to remember today? These will be the most recent memories of the girls that you will have. Make it worth remembering."

Usagi glanced up at Haruka, and after a few thoughtful second, she smiled. There was truth to her words, enough at least to bring a sincere smile to her face. With new found resolve, she walked up to the group at the booth and threw her arms around Mamoru's shoulders from behind him.

Mamoru momentarily stiffened at first, but seeing the golden hair that fell around one of his shoulders, he knew it was his Usako. He gently patted her arm in a show of acknowledgement and affection and pulled her around so that he could see her. She smiled down at him.

"Hello, Mamu-chan."

Mamoru smiled up at Usagi. "Happy birthday Usa."

All the girls waited until the couples pleasantries finished before they launched themselves at Usagi claiming her attention.

"Happy Birthday!"

All the girls were in a tight group hug.

Rei tenderly flicked Usagi on her head. "You are early! We were not expecting to see you for at least another 30 minutes or so. What gives?"

Usagi laughed and pointed to Haruka who stood leaning against a booth a few feet away. "I had some help getting up this morning."

Mina was the first to greet the fellow Senshi, "Haruka! You made it!"

Haruka approached the group and waved to all of them.

Ami glanced behind Haruka for a split second. "We are all very glad to see that you came. Where is Michiru?"

Haruka smiled at them. "She had to go pick up Hotaru. She will be arriving later on."

Makoto glanced at Usagi. "You will not believe the day we have planned out. Had you been here yesterday you would have been able to hear about it, but since you didn't, you will just have to take it as it comes."

The small celebration that the girls and Mamoru had planned was simple. They spent the day entertaining each other. Eventually, they drew Usagi to the park. In a little secluded meadow overlooking the lake was group of people assembled.

Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo were setting up a picnic blanket and items for the gathering. Along with them were Naru and Umino, who had settled onto a blanket of their own under a nearby cherry blossom tree. Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna were approaching the group from the opposite direction. They had a perfectly timed arrival, of course thanks to the amazing punctuality of Setsuna. After pleasantries were said, they all sat down to a picnic with Usagi as the guest of honor.

Lita and Ikuko had planned an amazing assortment of dishes for all to share and it touched Usagi's heart that her most loved people in the world had gone out of their way to make her happy.

As the sun began to set, Usagi's parents walked up to her and set down a small black jewelry box in front of her. Usagi glanced at it pensively and then looked up at her parents who stood beaming at her.

"Go ahead bunny, open it." Kenji prodded his daughter. Slowly Usagi picked up the box and placed it in her palm, and with delicacy, she opened the top to reveal a small bracelet that had four little charms dangling from it. She flipped through the charms noticing the small family pictures. It was a beautiful gift.

Ikuko patted Usagi on the head, "Remember no matter where you are, we love you very much."

A tear trickled down Usagi's cheek. It was strange knowing that those words hit her harder than they were meant to. Shortly, she would leave them and that love would be put to the test. Would they remember when she came back? Would they want her?

Kenji smiled and bent over to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "We are going to take off and leave you with your friends. See you when you get home and don't stay out TOO late. Okay honey?"

Usagi beamed at her parents and gave a small nod. She stood up and hugged her parents tightly. "Thank you, it is very beautiful and there is no way, no mater where I go, that I could forget you. I only hope that you will remember those words apply to you all as well."

Usagi's family gave her a hug and with a few pleasantries, left Usagi to spend the evening with her friends.

Eventually, Naru and Umino took their leave and left the close group of friends to themselves, who each pulled out presents and gave them to Usagi. After each was opened, she safely tucked them into her subpocket stating she wanted to keep them on her for now.

Usagi led Mamoru around the lake at the park. She had so much she wanted to say. "Mamoru, do you still plan on studying in America?"

Mamoru stopped walking and turned Usagi to face him. "Do you want me to stay?"

Usagi frowned up at him. "Do you have to answer me with a question?"

Mamoru grinned in a teasing manner. "Would it make a difference if I asked if you want me to leave?"

Usagi caught on to his humor and tried to suppress a grin. She stood avoiding his gaze for a few moments.

"I think you should go."

Mamoru dropped his arms from around Usagi and took a step back. The playful grin he wore previously faltered and then disappeared before turning his gaze away from her.

Usagi reached for his hand and held it against her cheek. "It is not that I want you to leave…not at all. But I would like you to be happy and I know it means so much to you."

Mamoru shifted his weight. It shocked him to say the least. "Why bring this up now?"

Usagi avoided his gaze not wanting him to find the reason.

"Just the fact that I want you to be happy. You had planned on going before Galaxia. Why change it now?"

Anger and disbelief flickered across Mamoru's facial features. "I can study here."

Mamoru's eyes darkened as he cocked his head to the side as if in deep thought. He down-casted his eyes.

"I almost lost you…again. How can I leave you after…?"

"No matter what Mamoru, you will never loose me. Like I said at the airport, 'I will wait for you'. I meant it then and I mean it now. So I think you should go study to be a doctor."

''I will think about it."

Usagi accepted what she could. "Great then lets enjoy whatever is left of our day!" She took his hand and threaded her fingers with his.

Usagi sat with the small gathering of friends as they sat around the fire and let the embers warm them. The sun had completely set and the moonlight was the main source of light as it shined brighter than usual, as though it shined for Usagi on her special day. It was one of the things Usagi always contemplated, whether she had an effect on the moon just as it had an effect on her. If so, did it feel the inner sadness she felt when she thought about having to leave? If it did, it was better at hiding the sadness better than she was.

Rei, being so close to Usagi, felt a tension around her. Simply viewing her expressions, no one would have been the wiser, but Rei felt it, whatever it was, it weighed down on her heart, almost stifling her breathing.

Usagi enjoyed the chatter shared with the group, especially knowing Mamoru was actually involved with the birthday antics. It gave her hope and relief that Mamoru had the Senshi, if he needed them and vise versa. She smiled and relaxed with this new understanding, and just as she was closing her eyes to fully let everything sink in, she felt a pull. Her eyes shot open and looked about the group to see if they had felt it. But their faces remained unaffected. She once again closed her eyes and the pull once again pulsed a little stronger than the first time. She painfully opened her eyes, forcing the unshed tears behind her eyelids to retreat.

"I'll be back shortly." Usagi got off the floor and started walking in the direction of the restroom facilities. The group of friends upon seeing the direction she as walking didn't question her. They simply nodded their understanding and continued with their conversation.

Usagi walked around the corner of the restroom and then quickly walked onto a small unlit path that allowed her vision of her closest and dearest friends.

Usagi watched her friends from a distance. They chatted and laughed amongst themselves enjoying one another's company. All of them had become sisters, better than sisters, and Usagi was beginning to feel as though she failed them the most. All the others lived up to what was expected, at least up to this point. All except herself...she owed it to them to improve.

A tear trickled down her cheek… and a finger, that was not her own, brushed it away. She looked over her shoulder to find Haruka standing next to her.

"It is time dumpling."

Haruka took Usagi's hand and pulled her along behind her, away from the group. They walked in silence farther into the park. The trees grew denser and darker and considering the maneuvering they had to do to get around the trees, she knew they were no longer on a public path. Haruka led Usagi into a small clearing where the moonlight was able to reach.

Usagi stopped and pulled Haruka to face her. Everything that would be left in her departure flooded her mind. "How will the others know not to worry? What are my parents going to think when I don't come home?"

Haruka looked away towards the moon. "Setsuna has dealt with your parents. There is no need to worry about that. The Senshi will know soon enough that you have left on orders of Queen Serenity. Now before they come looking for you, we must leave. I doubt they will be happy you were sent away without their protection."

Haruka transformed into her Senshi form and extended a hand to Usagi. Usagi looked at the extended fingers, and reached out to grasp them, but Haruka quickly withdrew her hand. "It is time… _Princess Serenity_" Usagi understood the extra emphasis in Haruka's words and nodded. She withdrew the Ginzuishou out of her subpocket and called forth her transformation…where Usagi once stood, in a short skirt and pink blouse, now stood Serenity in her customary white dress. Haruka took Serenity's hands and closed the space between the two of them. She withdrew the crystal that Queen Serenity had given her previously and thought of the location that was soon to be called Serenity's home.

Kinmoku.


	5. Chapter 5

Mamoru sucked in a quick breath. The same pull that warned him of Serenity's transformation had just occurred and yet it faded just as quickly as it came. He studied the expressions of the girls sitting around the fire trying to sense if they felt it as well. Yet all expressions remained neutral, but one.

Rei sat there with a confused expression, almost as though she did not understand the flicker of power.

"Where is Usagi?"

Rei was already getting up from her sitting position on the log, "I will go check the restrooms."

Makoto got up to accompany Rei.

Minako glanced over at Mamoru. "What's going on? What did you feel Mamoru?"

"Find her!"

Queen Serenity stood by Sailor Pluto as they watched the inner Senshi fill with alarm. She knew the next events would hurt them tremendously, but at the same time, it allowed them time to mature without having to watch Usagi as they always did.

"My Queen, how do you expect them to hear of the princess' change of residency?"

"It would be rather taxing to leave all of the responsibility on Haruka… perhaps it is time you pay them a visit."

Serenity opened her eyes. Haruka's arms still embraced her as the initial shock of her new surroundings wore off. It hardly took more than a blink, but she instantly felt the difference between what she would always consider home and the place she was now suppose to live. She pulled away from a silent Haruka as she walked around the foyer, instantly recognizing it as the same place she had met her mother the previous night. Haruka scanned over Serenity's new surroundings, hesitant to let the princess stray too far from her reach. She closed the gap between them when Serenity approached a window. The city was so different from her home; it was bleak.

"This is definitely different." Haruka followed Serenity's gaze towards what lay outside the window. The surrounding community busied themselves in a city that desperately needed assistance; as it stood, it was as though a typhoon had hit them.

"Is it not what you expected?"

Haruka and Serenity abruptly turned toward the speaker, who was now descending the staircase that stood on the opposite side of the foyer. Princess Kakyuu and her three personal guards, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker walked toward the party of two.

Serenity stepped away from the window and approached Princess Kakyuu. She gave a small guilty smile, one which Haruka displayed in kind. "I'm so happy to see you again Princess Kakyuu. Sorry for looking around and outside…curiosity."

Princess gave a short smile. "It is perfectly fine. It is understandable having to get use to a completely new set of surroundings. As you just saw, our home is still recovering from all that Sailor Galaxia has left behind."

Kakyuu walked toward the window Serenity had previously occupied and peered down at the city that was under her realm. The city was in a period of reconstruction. The previous homes and buildings that once housed a thriving community were rubble.

"When she swept through this part of the universe, everything in her path was treated as though it were nothing. Now, the people, while no doubt happy to have their lives back, have been working persistently on trying to restore Kinmoku to the conditions it was previous to her attack. It has been a slow process, but it will eventually get done."

Serenity looked down in shame. She hadn't even realized that when every one's heart crystal was restored and sent back to their home, they would go back to nothing.

'I am so sorry for not considering that before..."

"Nonsense. It is completely understandable that it was overlooked. Besides we are so happy that you were able to restore the people. We are in debt to you. Do not feel sorry for us. It can and will be rebuilt."

Sailor Star Fighter approached Serenity, "Don't look so gloomy Usagi, the people…"

Haruka took a step into Sailor Star Fighter's view. "She is to be addressed at Serenity, or in your case Princess Serenity."

"Haruka!" Serenity gave Haruka a pleading glare, who fixed her gaze on Star Fighter, before turning her attentions back to her hosts. "I'm so sorry for that."

"There is no need to worry. Sailor Uranus' reaction is completely understandable. Your mother has completely informed us of the position you are currently in, and I am glad that you have agreed to come visit me for an extended amount of time. We will be excellent company for each other. I am sure all the training you need to accomplish can be done here."

Serenity inwardly sighed. Not wanting to give her hostess the idea she was ungrateful, she plastered a smile on her face, "Glad to hear it."

"I am…" Princess Kakyuu corrected.

Serenity cocked her head to the side in contemplation. "Umm, what?"

"It is 'Excuse me', and you meant to say, 'I am glad to hear it'. You forgot the 'I am'."

Serenity smiled nervously.

Princess Kakyuu smiled widely. "Do not worry. I am sure you will be a fast learner and your etiquette will be up to par in no time."

Usagi grimaced when she realized that the training had already begun. 'And I haven't even settled in yet.'

Setsuna stood in front of the four girls with her arms extended to stop them in their path.

"Stop!" Satsuma's voice was firm and left no questioning.

Rei took two steps forward in a warriors pose. "Where is she!?" Rei's body shook with anger and sadness. Usagi was their ward. There was no exception to being apart.

"Usagi has been sent to fulfill her training in an unknown location, at least to you all. There will be no change made to this decision as long as the Queen feels this is necessary."

"**Necessary**?! What is **that** suppose to mean? She was **fine** with **us**!" Steam billowed out of Rei's ears as her volume increased with each sentence.

"The Queen Serenity would like Usagi to develop at a quicker pace than what she is currently treading. It was her decision to do this. As I previously said, there will be **NO** altercations to this."

"So, she just up and left!?"

Ami put a hand on Rei to stop her tirade. "Usagi did not have a choice?"

"No, she did not."

"Why didn't she say anything!?" Rei's words sounded more hurt than angry.

"She was ordered not to." Setsuna sighed contemplating her next words. "I am sure you have noticed that Usagi lacks quite a bit of discipline that she needs. Crystal Tokyo is approaching much quicker than expected, and this is all in preparation for that. She cannot always depend on the four of you to push her along. These arrangements were made for her benefit."

"What about school?" All the Senshi looked at Ami as though she were crazy. Ami, upon noting their line of thought continued, "What will happen when she does not show up on Monday? What are her parents going to think when she doesn't come home tonight?"

Setsuna smiled a grim smile, not to happy with what had been done.

"The Tsukino family as well as those were familiar with an Usagi Tsukino will not remember ever meeting her. Their memories have been...altered."

Makoto blanched at the significance of the statement. "So no one will remember her?"

"No." Setsuna's statement was firm and final.

"How is that possible? I mean…her own family…Motoki...Naru?" Makoto's voice faded out as she considered the implications.

"I can't believe this! This is insane." Rei paced back and forth trying to wrap her mind around everything she had just been told. "You're lying! How can you do that to us? Even Usagi? You couldn't be crueler to Usagi. She loves them! I don't believe you!"

Setsuna refused getting into a losing argument. "Go, go try to find her or a knowledgeable relation. I am telling you now that your efforts are in vain."

Just like that, Setsuna turned around and vanished.

At Rei's insistence, the girls continued on their path to Usagi's home. They approached the two story white home and rapped at the door. A few moments passed before the door was cautiously opened and a woman, with an apron and blue hair, stood in their way with a wary guarded expression.

"Hello, may I help you girls with something?" Ikuko stood at the door with a questioning look on her face.

The girls felt edgy not knowing how to approach the subject. Amy took a step forward. "Hello Tsukino-san, my name is Mizuno Ami and these are some of my classmates from the high school here in the Azabu Juuban school district."

Ikuko gave the girls a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you all, what may do for all of you girls?"

Amy cleared her throat, "We are gathering a head count of the children in this neighborhood who are of age to attend school. It is for a class project. We would really appreciate your cooperation in the matter, if you will?"

"Well, I have…"Ikuko tilted her head to the side as if in contemplation. In the few moments that it took her to focus, the girls held their breaths hoping for some sign of recognition.

"I have one child. His name is Shingo and he attends the Juuban Municipal Primary School. What else do you need to know?"

Ami hesitated for a moment. "Thank you for your help. That will be all we needed to know." Amy cleared her throat a little nervous from the lie.

"Unless...unless you have any other children?" Rei pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ikuko smiled back. "No I am afraid that is all the children I have. Well, I hope your project goes well. Take care!"

Ikuko closed the door as the girls turned to leave the property. They all walked in silence, not speaking a word, not knowing what could be said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, thanks for the reviews. I have made some adjustments in chapter 6 and have added a bit more to this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

How could she just leave? Just like that. Mamoru stood at the dock overlooking the river and city lost in thought. She had really left. Whether it was of her own accord or not, did not matter. What mattered was that she was gone…left him. On one hand, she said she would wait and now they both had no choice not to. Which would allow him to finish his degree, but at the same time, she could have discussed t with him.

Mamoru gripped the railings as he felt his body losing control of his emotions. Abruptly he turned from the city and walked back to his bike. He would not let it get that far. He had things to finish just as much as Usagi had her things to take care of.

Waking up was a completely different experience. Usagi was sitting in bed drowsy from a semi-restful sleep. The first moments the previous night were hard to get past. All the events replayed in her head over and over. Leaving without a word - was it really necessary? What would they think of her departure? Yet, as the night continued, exhaustion set in and sleep came to her.

The morning did not come all too quickly as it normally did. She no longer had the claws of a cat imprinted in her arms and legs, which were at times, worse than a youma. At least that much was a plus, but then again, as scary as it was to admit, she missed it. Not only was it Luna's complex to be an alarm clock, but it was the room. The bed she slept on was perfect and the room was clean to the point where she felt like just her presence dirtied it. There was no longer clothing lying thrown. It was a room right out of a fairytale. And while it was fascinating to behold, it was bleak. There were no mementos of her childhood nor stuffed animals or sparkly moon wallpaper. Usagi smiled to herself, "It's funny, I always thought I wanted to get rid of that", and now she wouldn't love anything more that to have it back.

As Usagi took in her new room, the one thing she missed the most were the roses and who they were from. Mamoru's smell was gone. Usagi cleared her mind with the shake of her head. She was here for them. The sooner her task was done, she could return. Crawling out of bed, her first destination was to get dressed. She had no idea when she would be called on, or when she would be needed. With no one telling her what to do, she had to dress for whatever may come of the day.

Haruka stood in the foyer she had stood in the previous night. Staying the night was not her intention, but with Usagi accepting their invitation in her behalf, it would not be diplomatic to leave. So she was stuck.

Haruka let out a breath of air that she had not realized she had been holding.

"You can leave already. There is no reason to stay. Odango is in good hands here." Starfigher was leaning over the banister near the staircase watching Haruka and her impatience.

"I will leave after checking in with Serenity, and it would be wise to address her as such from this point forward." Haruka clenched her fists. '_Having Starfighter here will not make this any better for the princess' development_.'

"Why don't I go get her now, so that you can be on your way OUT of here." Without allowing Haruka to respond, Starfighter turned and left.

Haruka stood behind fuming; wondering whether leaving Usagi in the presence of the childish fool would really do her any good.

Once in the seclusion of the temple, they sat down somewhat perplexed at their predicament. What else could they do? She was gone on orders above their own. They had no jurisdiction on whether she was to return or when for that matter. Yet, while the facts were there, it did not feel right.

"We have to do what we were told. Remain here, prepare for the inevitable future…"

"Crystal Tokyo," Makoto mumbled with her eyes rolling upward for hearing the for the millionth time.

"…and wait for her return." Minako nodded in acceptance of Luna's words.

"How do you expect us to act like nothing?" Everyone remained quiet as Rei's depressing question sank in.

The seconds ticked by in silence. Rei sank down to the floor faced away from the rest. "Leave, please. I have things to do."

Ami and Minako exchanged a hurt glance. "We need to stick together. She would want us..."

"I said leave! I am sure you would agree that Usagi leaving gives us the opportunity to do what we want. We were not important enough to of been informed before she left. So currently I do not think it really matters what she would have wanted." Rei shrugged her shoulders in a whimsical manner and backed away. "Leave."

Makoto walked to the door and turned to face the three friends. "You heard her. She wants us gone." Minako begrudgingly left the room, followed by a hesitant Ami.

Once the three made it down the stairs outside, Ami looked back up at the temple. "We shouldn't have left her when she's like this."

Makoto grabbed Ami's hand. "She isn't going to listen to us. Give her space and she'll be more herself tomorrow."

Yaten sighed for the millionth time. He could not think of another way to get his point across. He had tried explaining the quotes of many different philosophers' of Earth's history, including Confucianism, quotes by Socrates, even used what was written in a popular Earthly book called, The Bible, and still they hadn't gone far in their lesson.

"Please", he started a little strained for patience, "pay attention." Usagi nodded her head with teary doe eyes, as Yaten's shoulders dropped another inch. For the past four hours, he had been trying to get a response; at this point, any response from the girl would appease him.

"Even from the moon kingdom's history, of which you have informed me, we can do little or nothing to alter our fated span of existence, but we determine what we accomplish and what we are remembered for. What have you learned from your ancestor's past?"

Usagi blinked. The silence was another death for Yaten.

"Serenity, pay atten…"

Usagi huffed. "I get all you're saying." She straightened her back and posed in a very Yaten-ish fashion. "Do onto other's as you do yourself. One who is injured ought not to return the injury, something something something. I remember everything you have repeated to me all morning. I get it. What does that have to do with why I am here?"

Yaten could not take it anymore. Taking a few steps back with eyes closed, calmness was not coming to him easy. "All I want to know is why you find it important to be here in relevance with what we have been discussing this ENTIRE MORNING!"

Usagi sniffed once more at the way Yaten had been speaking towards her the entire morning and now through practically the entire afternoon.

And this was the state in which Seiya found them: Yaten heaving his shoulder's trying to calm himself and glaring at Usagi, while the latter remained staring out the window that was behind Yaten.

"So I take it, philosophy is not her strong point. How about you both take a break for the day? Either way, Haruka would like to speak with Odango before she leaves, and I was thinking the sooner you go see her off, the happier we all will be, or if not, at least me." Seiya ended his speech with a Cheshire cat grin.

Usagi could not be more eager to end her time with Yaten and immediately took her leave, with Seiya trailing behind, leaving Yaten with nothing but a major headache.

Haruka turned around to face the direction the heeled feet were approaching her from. Usagi, came rushing down the stairs that Seiya had previously gone up in search of the princess.

"Haruka, why are you leaving so quickly?"

"Forgive me, princess, but my duties were simply to accompany on your travel here. Staying the one night was already more than what I was instructed to do."

Usagi lowered her eyes. She was really going to be all alone. "You can't stay any longer, at least until we go see the town and the people here, have dinner tonight…" Usagi's voice trailed off due to the look Haruka was giving her.

Haruka shook her head. "That is precisely why none of the scouts could accompany you princess. You need to focus. The sooner I leave, the better it will be. I will take my leave now. Give my regards to Princess Kakyuu, and if you need to contact me…" Haruka paused and withdrew the crystal that Queen Serenity had given her, "just think of me and I will be able to sense you. The circumstances of your inquiry, will decide whether I respond. Am I clear Princess?"

Usagi nodded in understanding.

Seiya could tell Usagi was a bit depressed by Haruka's attempt for a swift departure and tapped Usagi with his elbow to break her from her contemplative mood.

"Don't look so down, everything will be fine." Seiya gave Usagi a reassuring smile.

At that moment Haruka directed her attention towards Seiya. "It will not be fine. Our kingdom depends on her and if you act as a buffer for her, she will never learn. This is more than a friendly visit Seiya, and I, speaking for the entire Moon kingdom's people, was hoping you would understand the importance of it."

Seiya glared at Haruka for her blunt statement, but still he knew he had to comply. Seiya straightened his shoulder's very formally and gave Haruka a warrior's nod. "I understand her place in all of this, and I will make sure Princess Serenity is well taken care of in the proper manner."

Haruka nodded and since there was nothing more for her to say, she simply bowed towards her princess, and without another word, left in the same manner she had come, with the bright blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for the long wait. My story made a turn I did not like and I had to go back a revise the previous chapter. I would suggest rereading it not only because changes were made, but because there was an addition to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Sailor Moon.**

On Earth…

"Well Mamoru, we, here at Harvard, are very glad to see you here amongst the student body. When we heard about the flight problems you encountered before the previous semester, we were very saddened."

Mamoru nodded curtly at his adviser. "Yes, the travel arrangements for last semester were under unfortunate circumstances. I hope it does not come across as a lack of enthusiasm. I am very happy to be here, and I thank you for re-accommodating for me."

The aged advisor clasped Mamoru on his back as he gave a short chuckle. "You're welcome and once again welcome to Harvard."

Mamoru walked out of his advisor's office with his book bag slung over his shoulder. After almost 6 months, he was able to get his life somewhat back on track from what Usagi had left of it. This was, after all, what she had suggested he do. With the thought of moving on for now, he trudged along passing by fellow students clambering about the campus. He had decided that same very night in June, he would leave Tokyo. Returning was not an option until he finished his medical degree, whether he stayed for just the four years, or he decides to complete his residency in the U.S. as well.

With nothing holding him to Tokyo, what did it matter.

***********************************************************

Serenity's presence on Kinmoku changed things drastically. When she was not in lessons or watching Kakyuu attend to matters of the court, she, accompanied by the Starlights, and on this occasion, Kakyuu, spent a lot of time walking among the residences around the palace seeing where she was needed. Which in turn, was where Usagi, or as everyone called her, Princess Serenity, found her hitch. She loved being around people. That had been known even before she stepped foot on Kinmoku, but it came as a shock when she could actually restore not only the lives of people, but life to vegetation, and strength to the people and animals. She was quickly becoming a staple amongst the community.

"Princess Serenity! Thank you for coming. We were not sure whether you would be able to make it today."

Usagi smiled down at the children of town approached her with reverence in their eyes. This was what she liked. Not the fact that they saw her as some type of gift, but the fact that she was able to give them a sense of security. By restoring crops, or helping them along, or restoring the health of the community, a great deal of work was completed at a much quicker pace. They no longer had to store up and ration off food in minimal amounts in fear of the possibility of bad crops in the future. Instead, they lived comfortably, while the rest of their lives were being put back together.

"I am so glad to be here, my dear." Usagi winced at how elderly she sounded, but those around here simply beamed. "Previously, when you asked me to come, I was very sorry that I was not able to respond immediately. There are many issues that require my attention, and, simply, I am very glad that I was able to make it out here today. Now, my dear, tell me, what is it that ails your family in such a manner that my assistance is needed?"

The children beamed at the princess and threw out their hands as they asked her to follow them to the fields on the outside of the community.

Upon approaching, she immediately saw why she was asked to attend to them. The field, while it was plowed, planted and bearing fruit, looked rather bleak. The plants wilted with a lack of vitality, and the crops were smaller than they should have been.

One of the head farmers, who was being goaded ahead by the rest of the family, approached. "We've been trying to harvest the land. We planted and cared for the crops, but the land…it just won't give us anymore than this. We've given everything for this field. Please, we beg for your help." The man finished his plea with his head down and his hands clutched together, and all Princess Serenity could do was give her heart out to him.

"I will do what I can." Usagi stepped back from the group and approached the field where the crops were. She extended her cupped hands out to the heavens and closed her eyes in concentration. With a glowing pulse, the Silver Crystal appeared, and with a few words muttered by the Lunarian Highness, the field was engulfed with the same power that ran through her entire body.

As the light grew brighter, the villagers shielded their eyes, and as the warmth they felt from it fade, they were left feeling rather happy. Their eyes adjusted from the bright light, and while silence remained, they were elated. The crops were more than expected. The produce had grown substantially, the plants did not appear wilted any longer, and upon closer inspection the soil, upon which the crops were built, was rich and moist to the touch.

"Thank you, your highness! Long live Kinmoku! Long live the princess!" The community celebrated around her chanting their thanks.

Kakyuu bounded over to Serenity and gave her a tight sincere hug. "I cannot believe how wonderful everything has turned out with your assistance. Thank you so much; I must say I am forever in your debt." Kakyuu giggled which brought a smile to Serenity's lips. "Now," began Kakyuu with a laugh, "if only I could get you to stay here with me."

Serenity looked Kakyuu in the eyes, but only seeing the shimmer from the laughter, she dismissed the comment as playful banter.

And while the community swelled with admiration, a sense of foreboding lingered in the air, one that did not go unrecognized by the Starlights.

*************************************************************

Queen Serenity stood next to Pluto as she watched her daughter once again used her powers to help the people of Kinmoku. She was rather proud of the changes Princess Serenity had made. The distance from Earth was working wonderfully on her daughter.

"I could not be happier with this outcome. Everything is falling right into place." Queen Serenity smiled to herself as she gave herself a reassuring hug.

Pluto walked away from Queen Serenity and approached one of the many mirrors that littered the Time Gate. In various mirrors, she saw images of those she thought about, Sailor Mars diligently working at the Shrine, Prince Endymion sneaking into the palace, back in the Silver Millennium, to visit Princess Serenity, a glimpse of Chibi-Usa in Mamoru's arms being followed by Ann and Usagi, and in others, she found herself looking at possible futures. Sailor Pluto walked by several and then stopped abruptly in front of one that was unexpected. Queen Serenity came up behind Pluto as she watched the mirror.

Queen Serenity held her breath. "What is this? This cannot be right! Pluto!"

Pluto turned to Serenity with her face blanch. "It is a possible future, Your Highness."

"That cannot be! We sent her away to assure that she would be prepared for her rise to the throne. Where is this even taking place!?"

"I am unsure where or when this could possibly take place, Your Highness. Something now or in the future has spurred that change within her."

Queen Serenity clutched at her heart. "We have to change that back. We should have never of sent her away. Go back! We must go back and change the past."

Pluto closed her eyes. "I am sorry, My Queen. I cannot change the past, nor interfere directly with that possible outcome. It is forbidden."

Queen Serenity turned around to face Pluto, "So you expect to just sit back and let her fail! The entire future requires her existence!"

Pluto hit the floor with her staff. "I will not interfere with the future anymore. I did it once for you, but no more." Pluto raised the tip of her staff towards the offending mirror. "This is not the only possible future. There are many others, including some that hold a worse fate than this one."

Queen Serenity looked past the mirror in question to view a few of the other mirrors that were nearby. Queen Serenity fell to her knees "What have I done Pluto. What have I done!"

**************************************

**To many of the reviewers: Thank you for the review on Rei's attitude, after rereading, it was out of character, but I hope the changes are better suited to her personality.**

**Amelie: I do not think a father figure will be playing a part in this, at least it had not crossed my mind, until now...**

**Thank You and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

_P.S. I do not own sailor moon. This is purely entertainment based off it, a non-profit entertainment._

_Sorry this has taken me forever, but I am back from a long, long, long writer's block._

**Chapter 8**

On Kinmoku…

There was a definite change to Kakyuu's demeanor since the arrival of Serenity. Not only did the princess assist in recovering the planet, but Kakyuu had fewer worries and the people seemed so much happier with the addition in the form of a princess.

Kakyuu was becoming more and more self-confident. She had taken it upon herself to become a leader.

'_And after the kingdom is restored, we can set an invitation to other worlds. We can have an alliance. One so strong, we will never have to worry about powers like Chaos. Yes, in time, we can create a world that borders perfection.'_

Kakyuu giggled as she continued her walk back to the palace. It was getting late and she needed time to think.

Yet, the Starlights still had their doubts as to whether that was considered an improvement. Many times, Kakyuu was found staring off into the distance lost in thought. Never once did she vocalize anything she was thinking, but sudden glances, and certain smiles and words caught their attention.

A few days previously:

Kakyuu and Seiya walked along the path that encircled the lake. It was a beautiful area. With the entire view of the nearby community, one could clearly see the improvements that had occurred with the help of Serenity. "Serenity has been such a great addition to our home. Don't you agree, Seiya?" Seiya glanced at Kakyuu, pondering the direction of the conversation. "She has helped us greatly. She has given us a great start to recovery; one that we would not have had previously. She will be remembered here infinitely after she has left." Kakyuu chuckled as she eyed the ripples on the water lost in thought. "She would be even more remembered if she were to stay infinitely." Seiya stopped in his tracks. "I was unaware that the princess expressed a desire to remain with us." Kakyuu turned swiftly to look at Seiya. Quickly her wide-eyed expression turned impassive and she gave a small forced laugh. "Nothing serious. Just banter." Kakyuu once again turned and continued walking away, too swiftly for Seiya's liking.

Back on Earth…

Had Usagi been able to see what the scouts were doing, she would have thought the crystal had granted her wish from when she defeated Beryl. The weekly meetings were no longer needed. Every one of them had started a life, they actually started to live.

Makoto started taking a weekly cooking class. She was flambéing like the pros. Amy was excelling in her after school classes, and was busy being recognized by several prestigious schools around the world. Minako came out of retirement, and started acting again. Even Rei started getting involved with the school theatre.

"Hino Rei, downstage please, state your age, grade, and the role you are trying out for."

Rei, stepped forward, to where the lights blinded her from seeing the faces of the judges.

"Hello, I'm Rei Hino, I am 16 years old, and I am trying out for the role of Natsumi."

The director tilted her head to the side. "Hino, you do know, this role requires an incredible amount of memorization, time, and superb vocal abilities?"

Rei smiled. "I'm aware of what is expected of me."

"Then, let us hear you."

Rei cleared her throat waiting for her moment to shine. This is what she had prepared for, after three years, of putting everything on hold, she was well prepared for this.

Minako walked into the arcade and sat at a stool at the counter. Motoki was working this shift. He had cut back on hours recently, and catching him at the arcade was becoming less and less. She took off her scarf and set it on the counter. As she waited for the blond to come out from the kitchen, she looked around at the rest of the patrons. Her eyes lit up as she saw a familiar head of brown hair. She eased off the stool, collected her things, and sat across from her friend.

"How have you been?"

Makoto gave her a lopsided grin in return. "Good. Just resting."

Minako nodded in understanding. "I heard from Amy you were taking cooking classes. All I can think about is getting to eat something you make."

Makoto sat back. "I can say the same thing about you…well I mean about your new movie. I heard from Motoki that you were doing some photo shoot on a boat."

Minako gave her trademark V sign with a scandalous smile, "I'm back on the scene! You can catch me in theatres in a few months as the daughter of a super secret government agent, and I have to go undercover to find him again." Minako clasped her hands maliciously. "You should have seen the producers. They thought they would have to send me to a trainer on," and with flourish Minako raised her arms as if they were a gun and looked at her finger tip as though it were the scope and she was trying to focus, "how to shoot and work on aim. They were in for a surprise. Let's just say they now know better than to tell me to aim for right between the eyes."

Makoto gaped at her. "Please tell me they had you practice on a dummy."

"Then I won't say anything at all." Minako giggled. "I aimed a smidge higher. His hair will grow back in a few months."

"That's a major relief." Makoto glanced around at the quiet arcade. "Not to be a downer, but how have you really been?"

Minako scrunched up her nose at the question. "I know I'm avoiding it, but what else am I suppose to do? This was something she always wanted us to do. Live a normal life. I just expected us to do it together. I sat with Amy at lunch the other day, but her classes are way different from mine. Plus, I am doing a lot of school by correspondence, now that I went back to work, so I see her even less."

Makoto couldn't look Minako in the eye. "I'm worried. I could get use to this, doing so many things I have always wanted to do. At the same time, you would have thought with Usagi not here, we would be attacked at least once. I know that I should enjoy relaxing, but at the same time I'm itching to punch something."

Minako blinked at her. "Maybe not the punching part, but I do know I feel like something is missing. I work out so much more. I feel that I have way more energy left over at the end of the day. Have you talked to Rei?"

"Not really, she will come around when she needs to."

Minako shrugged. "Hope so…."

"Minako, I miss her…" Makoto put her head down on the table with a sob.


	9. Chapter 9

_P.S. I do not own Sailor Moon, this is for non-profit entertainment._

Mamoru took off his reading glasses. He was tired, to say the least, including stressed, frustrated, and all together, just plain sick of being distracted. Not that his grades were suffering from his uneasy state, but having her at the back of his mind bugged him. It was just as bad as when she constantly ran into him when they first met. And as he sat there, he realized something; his mind had once again drifted back to her.

'Argh' He sighed loudly as he threw his arms into the air in exasperation and slammed them on the table. Ignoring the glares from those still studying the library, he collected his things and walked out of the library. He needed some type of focus, and maybe if the scouts had any progress on finding Usagi, his mind could rest.

Rei sat in front of the mirror in the dressing room, working on a demure facial expression her role called for in a particular scene. Just five months ago, she had gotten the lead, and here she sat rehearsing for her dream. She smiled at herself as she picked up her compact and applied a deep shade of rouge.

Today was a full dress rehearsal, and she was expecting for everything to work out perfectly. She breathed out preparing herself for one of the best performances of her life.

She exited the dressing rooms, and walked around to the prompt side wing of the stage watching as the musicians set up. The baby grand had already been brought out, and seats had been removed for it could be placed on the house left in front of the stage. When her intended audience walked into the auditorium, she casually walked out onto the stage waiting for direction.

The director, Oshiro, greeted Rei with a curt bow, "Ah, Miss Hino, let's get started on the aria, shall we? Now that we have the pianist here we can finish the first run through of it. Come, let me introduce you."

Director Oshiro turned swiftly and exited the stage the left, right to the piano, where a thin woman with vibrant aqua hair stood sorting out her music.

"Kaioh Michiru, I would like to introduce you to our new and upcoming lead, Hino Rei."

Michiru turned around slowly, a little surprised to see Rei. "Hino, this is a surprise, a pleasant one, of course."

Rei smiled angelically. "As it is to see you, Miss Kaioh."

Director Oshiro looked back and forth between the two women. "Ah, I am glad that you have previously been acquainted. Shall we start?"

Both women nodded and turned to their designated positions.

Rei let out a relieved sigh. Perfect acting for their first re-meeting.

Princess Kakyuu looked over her kingdom. Below, along the streets, the people were gathered around Serenity as though she was water in the desert. Kakyuu slipped a finger in her hair twirling it around her fingers in thought. She had accomplished so much on Kinmoku. What Metalia left destroyed was quickly being rebuilt in ways she had hoped to of achieved a decade before expected.

_What could she accomplish were this her permanent home?_ The idea mused Kakyuu to no end. It started as simply a whimsical thought and now it had become consuming.

"What has gripped your attention, my princess?" Taiki came up behind Kakyuu taking in what had her so reoccupied.

"She certainly has come a long way. At first glance, all you see is an immature child, who has no concept of what responsibility really is. She fought completely with her heart and still rid us of Metalia. She definitely has more to her than what we saw while in her home environment."

"And still, she does so much good here for the people. She truly is the prized possession."

Taiki glanced from the corner of his eye over at Kakyuu. "Possession, your highness?"

Kakyuu stiffened from her previous relaxed occupied position. "Possession? I meant she truly is a prized person." She gave Taiki a smile, one that did not reach her eyes.

Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya sat amongst themselves in the study. Over the past several weeks, a sense of dread had filled all three. Yet, not one of the three had brought it up for discussion.

Yaten sat back in his chair. "Things have definitely been changing recently."

The two companions simply nodded. Would mentioning that little inkling of intuition telling them something was not entirely settling well with all three of them be considered an action against the ruling throne?

"I do enjoy having her company here. Do you agree?"

Seiya smiled at Kakyuu. "We were becoming good friends while on Earth. I am glad to see her again."

"I remember you mentioning that to me when we first came back to Kinmoku. Yaten also informed me of an attachment you held for her."

"I did at one time, but she was never mine. Endymion and she are together. I even had the pleasure of meeting their future daughter."

"I remember her, beautiful child. It is strange though, I do not see much of Endymion in her features."

Seiya chuckled out loud. "From what I understand from the Senshi, the child takes on after the father's personality."

Kakyuu smiled, choosing her words carefully. "Does her character fair well with Serenity?"

Seiya pondered the direction of the question, "Well considering she is with Mamoru, I would think it would be an acceptable?"

"Do you have any intentions of having a child of your own in the future?"

Seiya turned abruptly to face Kakyuu. "Perhaps. If I may ask, what is the direction of your inquiry?"

Kakyuu turned to face Seiya. "There is no particular direction. I am worried for her Seiya. She has become a bit quiet recently. Help her. She is lonely here. I am sure you feel her sadness just as much as I. The less time she has to think on Earth, the easier it will be. Make sure Taiki and Yaten know as well."

Seiya swallowed hard. "Yes, your higness."

The first few weeks were torture. Serenity felt she had taken it all rather well considering her abrupt departure from her home, but after 6 months of separation, her nerves were getting the best of her.

Serenity looked out towards the heavens from the balcony off from her bedroom. A few tears trailed out from the corners of her eyes as she reminisced about her friends and the happiness she felt among them. They had always been considerate of her, even when she felt they were picking on her. Never would she take it for granted, at least not from this point forward.

What would they be doing without her? Would they forget about her? And Mamoru?

Serenity couldn't take it anymore. Her legs gave underneath her and her dress pooled out around her as she settled onto the cold floor. Hugging one of the balcony's banisters to support her shaking body, she tried to rid herself of the sadness that had overtaken her.

Serenity looked out toward the heavens. "Please mom! I need them. Please! I need something to work towards, anything! I am so alone." Serenity's voice approached a whisper towards the end of her rant. Although the floor was cold and offered no comfort, it did not stop Serenity from curling up into a tight ball on it.

Taiki approached Serenity as she starred out toward the stars, as though searching for something in particular.

Taiki placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, "Come with me."

With no other address and without question, Serenity followed. He lead her through the palace turning corners she had near passed and came to a wide staircase that lead upward to a large observation area. Serenity looked upward.

"This area was made specifically for being able to see the heavens. In fact, some of the constellations you find while standing on Earth can be mirrored here. Such as the one known as the OoGuma, or Ursa Major, it is known here by the name, Septentrion."

Serenity gave Taiki a small smile trying to hide the home sick feeling that kept on coming back.

Taiki glanced over his shoulder hoping he was doing the right thing. "If you look closely, do you see that cluster of stars that appear in a spiral?"

Serenity followed Taiki's pointing direction. With the naked eye, she spotted what he was describing. It was small, but very beautiful.

"What is it?"

Taiki smiled down at the girl and came within an inch to whisper into her ear. "It is the Milky Way galaxy, which is where your home is."

Then and there, Serenity developed a new respect for astronomy. This was her map, her compass, her destination written in plain view within the heavens. With so little as a glance over at Taiki, Serenity walked forward into the open night fixated on her home.

Taiki smiled to himself, feeling as though he did the right thing in bringing up her home. While on one side of the spectrum, he had just gone across his princess' wished and orders, he was also battling with what was best. To let Serenity leave their home in search of her own, and return Kakyuu's mind to where it should be.

Setsuna stood in front of the mirrors watching her charges go about their lives. Usagi's departure had changed things dramatically. While the Senshi were fairing, the future of Usagi was changing almost daily.

Queen Serenity approached one of the mirrors that showed a possible future of her daughter with a daughter and smiled at the outcome. She walked past it inspecting the others and stopped in front of one that she held her attention in the worst way possible.

Serenity turned towards Pluto who was standing but a few feet away from the infuriated queen. "Setsuna, what is this?"

Sailor Pluto stood her ground a few feet away. "It is one of the possible outcomes of your daughter's future. It is one of the worse ones."

Serenity's eyes opened in disbelief. " Worse ones…? There are others."

Pluto simply nodded. "As I had said when you first asked, messing with future's when you see outcomes do not always bring on those you desire."

Serenity sun back to face the mirror and ran around searching through the mirrors depicting both good and back scenes of her daughter. "I understand that part, but I do not want these outcomes in any way! They must be stopped from happening."

Pluto outstretched her arms in a manner of surrender. "I cannot change the futures more than what I already have. They must be played out accordingly. I no longer have the influence to do so."

Serenity spun to face Setsuna, "You have the time keys, change it."

Pluto raised her staff as light emitted from the orb at its tip. "Time kneels to no one's beck and call. I have changed it once; IT will not let me enter to change it again."

Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she returned her gaze to the mirror giving her the most grief. "What can I do?"

"Pray." With that one word Setsuna turned away from her queen and walked away to watch the futures of the rest of the world.

Serenity slid down to her knees in front of the mirror in the same fashion her daughter in the mirror was and grieved for her child who could possibly live in solitude amongst the stars as neither a living nor dead being.

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

**P.S. I do not own Sailor Moon. This is solely for non-profit entertainment. The story is all mine though.**

Haruka sat up in her chair. She felt like she had been pinched internally, almost like a small electric shock. She rubbed her chest where the crystal hung, and it was warm to the touch. She closed her eyes and thought of Usagi.

A major flash caused Serenity to turn away from the stars. There, almost like a heaven-sent prayer, stood Haruka.

"Princess, did you call for me?" That was when Haruka saw the tears on her princess' face. Her scout persona tool over, and she scanned their surroundings checking every dark shadow. "Are you hurt? Have you been attacked?"

Serenity smiled and jumped into Haruka's arms. "Ahh", she sighed, "I have missed you so much. Does this mean I can go home?"

Haruka held her tightly. "I don't think so…did you call for me?"

Serenity laughed quietly. "I think I might have. I needed to see someone from home. I just couldn't take it anymore. Please tell me I can go home."

Haruka pulled away from Serenity, her Odango, to look at her directly. "I am not sure when you are supposed to come home. But I have not heard anything about you being able to return. Come to think of it, I have not heard from Pluto since I brought you here."

Serenity jumped up and down. "But you will check whether or not I can return, right?"

Happy to see the Odango smile so quickly after looking so devastated, the scout chuckled in amusement. "I promise I will try my best to get a hold of Pluto and ask."

Serenity shrieked out of pure happiness.

"Serenity are you well?" Kakyuu came up the staircase, slowing as she approached. "Sailor Uranus, I was not expecting to see you. Are you here to take Serenity back to Earth?"

Haruka shook her head. "Not yet, but I will hopefully be returning soon to take her off your hands. How has her stay been? Hopefully she has not been too troublesome."

Kakyuu smiled, "Maybe you should ask Sailor StarHealer. From what I hear, he has been tortured enough. Honestly, she has become a beloved figure to the people here on Kinmoku. She has learned a great amount on having an entire civilization depend on her. Your kingdom should be very proud…when she does eventually return. I am sorry if this creates further sadness for you, Serenity, but I do hope you are not leaving us tonight. The people would love to see you before you go, and are you sure you're ready to leave yet? There is much to learn about responsibility. Definitely more than what we have been able to accomplish in the short 5 months that you have stayed with us."

Serenity tightly embraced Kakyuu. "I am sure you will be happy to know that I will not leave tonight."

Kakyuu let out a small sigh of relief.

"But Haruka will be checking up on that. Maybe they will think that I have learned enough, and I can be home within the month!" Serenity once again squealed in excitement, before she turned around back to look at the Milky Way galaxy.

Back on Earth…

"I know. I have not checked with any of the others… because I have to. It won't seem realistic if I don't."

Rei sighed as she leaned back on the counter and rubbed the root of her nose, trying to rid herself of the headache.

"I will call when I find out. Until then keep your distance."

Rei hung up her phone. She had left to the restroom during the 6th act, when her pocket kept vibrating. What did it matter; she wasn't needed until the 8th. All that mattered to her at this moment was getting closer.

Star Fighter, Star Healer, and Star Maker, stood in front of the doors leading into the temple. Since Uranus left, Kakyuu had been sealed in there for over five hours and allowed no one to enter. Star Fighter paced back and forth as his unwanted thoughts returned.

"Do you believe me now?" Star Maker asked while watching the two companions. "This is not healthy for either of them."

Rei, waited till the rest of the cast left the stage before she went to thank Producer Oshiro for his attentiveness to her technique.

"Rei, a word please?" Michiru approached Rei, as always she was just as graceful as her element, which only brought to the forefront the reason for her current situation.

"Michiru, I would have thought you'd of left by now. The orchestra was released half an hour ago."

Michiru pushed the hair away from her face, giving her a second to think. "Yes, I was planning on leaving sooner, but I haven't kept in touch with any of the…" Michiru paused choosing her words. "…group, for quite a while."

Rei smiled demurely, just as practiced, "Well, I am doing what was asked of us. Here I am. Is this what it's like for you?"

Michiru scrunched her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Rei looked nervous, "We aren't doing anything," she raised her hands in air quotes, "normal, at least not until she returns. This is suppose to be nornal, but its missing the one things that is most important." She turned away from Michiru to hide the tear that slid down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm fine as long as I don't think about it. And considering we no longer talk to each other, I never talk about it. I better get going." Rei gave her one more demure smile before she started walking away.

"Rei, do you have a little time for a cup of tea? I am sure Hotaru would love to see you."

Rei sniffled before she turned around rubbing one of her eyes, "I don't want to be a bother…"

Michiru smiled, "You won't be."

"Let me go change, and take off the makeup. This stage makeup is like cake. Feels like it too." Rei mused before she turned to the dressing room.

"Haruka will be coming home soon with Hotaru. She seems to like the school she is attending here. What would you like in your tea?"

Rei extended her hands for the cup, "It is perfectly fine just as it is. Mina was always trying to get me to add milk and sugar, but I never took her up on that."

'Hmm' "I have tried it in that manner before. That's a traditional English way to drink it."

"Oh, I thought she was just being Mina. I will try it that way whenever she asks me to in the future. When…if… I see her again." Rei sipped her tea looking off to the side, avoiding Michiru's gaze.

"I am sure you will again. The princess will return and everything you are worried about now, will no longer be an issue."

"I am glad to see you have confidence in that." Rei sighed. "I mean, we have no way of finding out when. Nothing! She could be hurt and none of us would know. Don't you feel at least antsy not knowing how she is?"

"I do consider it more often lately. It was comforting knowing I could call when I wanted to know how she was doing. But Haruka has this taken care of. It is her duty to keep in touch with her. As long as she doesn't worry, we should not either."

"What is it, some type of link they have to one another? A universal cell phone? Whatever, I guess this is just working on my patience." Rei hunched over from her straight posture.

Michiru hummed. "I am absolutely sure Haruka keeps an eye on her. I think I just heard her car pull up, let me tell her you are here."

"Wait, do you think I may use your bathroom?"

Michiru waived her question away, "Sure, it's down the hall, third door on the left."

Rei quickly went down the hall and closed the door behind her. She closed her eyes and meditated, "Please, please I ask to be guided to what I seek."

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She exited the restroom and made her way to the entrance where Michiru had lead her first into the house. There stood Haruka holding Hotaru's hand.

"Rei!" Hotaru beamed at her.

Rei smiled widely back. "Hotaru I have not seen you in way too long!" She bent down in front of her and hugged her tightly, slowly feeling her out. But nothing seemed out of the normal was on her, so she pulled herself away and approached Haruka.

"Rei, it's a surprise to see you here." Haruka stated suspiciously eying her.

"It was to me also. I came across Michiru at rehearsal today, and she invited me over for tea. I hope I have not overstayed my welcome, I should be going. I have not finished half of my duties today, and grandpa will probably never let me hear the end of it."

Haruka bowed, "Well, it's a pleasure seeing you."

And just as she bent over enough, a necklace was visible from the inside of her shirt, a necklace whose pendant had a very powerful reading. And for maybe the third or fourth time in 5 months, she genuinely smiled.

"I enjoyed seeing the two of you again, and I will be seeing you soon at practice Michiru,. Thank you for this afternoon; you have no idea what it has meant to me." Rei bowed lowly in respect, and then walked past them off back to her home.

When she was out of view of their home she took out her cell phone and dialed a long distance phone call.

"I may not have found where she is exactly, but I can sure bet on how exactly to find her."

Across the line, "What exactly did you find out?"

"You will know soon enough. I'm tired of just waiting. I am going to get our princess back and soon."

"My have 3 finals tomorrow and I'll be heading back right after."

"Good, I am calling a scout meeting in three nights. That should give you enough time to get back."

"See you then."

Kakyuu stood before the sacred fire hoping the gods would grant her request. It was not a difficult one. It was not the one the fire wanted to grant her, but it was at least allowing her to pray continuously, so it must have been considering her request.

"Please, she does so much good here. The people want her here."

She continued to spend the next few hours in front of the fire in solitude.

It was not until the early hours of the morning Kakyuu finally exited the temple. She found her three guards slouched over on the stairs of the temple. They stood as she neared, and Star Healer ran to catch her as she slumped over asleep from exhaustion. It was at that moment, that her wish was granted.

Something was not right. Haruka stood up from her bed and walked towards the window staring up towards to the sky. Understanding what the feeling meant was beyond her. Quickly Haruka pulled out a necklace from inside her shirt, where the crystal Queen Serenity had given her to keep in contact with Usagi hung. She rubbed the sides of it, feeling the power within, and thought of Kinmoku and being next to Usagi. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the pull before she opened her eyes, and when she did, it sent a chill up her spine. She was still in her room on Earth. The connection did not work.

_Had the crystal lost its strength? Did the Odango come back already? _

She stood up considering her options.

She returned to the window and stood staring out hoping for some type of answer, but nothing came.

_Thank You for all the great reviews! They mean so much._

_Thank you Amelie de Lorraine for not giving up on me, this chapter was put out so quickly majorly because of your review._

_Thank You PSVT, you are reflecting exactly what I wanted to portray, except for the first sentence, that one is not entirely good...must fix that._


End file.
